In traditional wireless communication systems, communications channels must generally be separated either in time or in frequency, due to the issue of self-interference. Wireless communications systems that separate communications channels by frequency, known as frequency division duplex (FDD) systems, may still suffer from self-interference issues if transmit and receive channels are close in frequency (near band) due to non-idealities in signal transmission and reception. In many cases, near band FDD may be desirable (or simply unavoidable); thus, there is a need in the wireless communications field to create new and useful systems and methods for near band interference cancellation. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.